


Te amo y nada cambiara eso

by Lady_Alien



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amor - Freeform, F/F, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Alien/pseuds/Lady_Alien
Summary: Andy sigue siendo inmortal.Andy y Nile empiezan a desarrollar sentimientos entre ellos pero se ven en problemas cuando Quynh se libera de su prisión debajo del agua y posiblemente quiera matar a Andy.Por otro lado Nicky se encuentra reacio a perdonar a Booker y Joe piensa seriamente en darle una segunda oportunidad a su ex amante después de todo ¿quien no se equivoca?
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman/Quynh | Noriko, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. ¡Estás viva!

**Author's Note:**

> -¿Me darías tu vida?  
> -Te daría una y todas las que me quedan  
> ...  
> -Confíe en ti y nos traicionaste!  
> -Y me arrepiento cada segundo de mi vida de haberlo echo
> 
> Tenia esta historia en la cabeza hace mucho tiempo y hoy se me ocurrió escribirla

Era un noche cálida de verano y el equipo de la vieja guardia estaba infiltrado en la fiesta de un multimillonario el cual consiguió su fortuna gracias al trafico ilegal de drogas y recientemente de niños. Al principio el equipo (especialmente Andy) se mostraron reacios, ya que Copley los había engañado con este tema antes y les quedo la ligera desconfianza pero decidieron creerle y ahí estaban Nicky y Nile se hacían pasar por camareros y Joe y andy eran una pareja de millonarios  


Generalmente estos casos eran de cortar la luz y matar a los involucrados pero esta vez necesitaban recaudar información sobre donde tenían a los niños.

Andy maldecía su suerte mientras hablaba con una Omega hormonal la cual es la esposa del tipo que buscaban y no parecía tener mas de 22 años, tiene 20 recuerda 

"El es perfecto, es el amigo de mi papá y cuando pidió mi mano toda la familia estaba contenta" dijo soñadora mente "es muy inteligente, amable, hermoso, es mi príncipe azul" 

"Suena como todo un caballero" dijo Andy con una sonrisa falsa

"si" suspiro la chica "lastima que me esconda cosas" ahí fue cuando el oído de Andy se agudizó y le prestó más atención a la chica "Mi mamá dice que es cosa de hombres y tendría que estar agradecida de que un buen alpha quiera estar conmigo, pero no lo se es raro, ¿tu prometido hace cosas raras Adriana?" pregunto viendo a Andy

"Mi Jose es el mejor alpha del mundo" intento sonar convincente "la otra mitad de mi alma, es tan cariñoso y me trata como si fuera su mejor logro" Susana movió la cabeza como para dar a entender que su esposo actuaba igual "pero aveces sale de casa sin decirme nada" suspiro intentando lucir herida

"Germán es igual, pero no entiendo, todos los jueves se va y vuelve los domingos en la noche ¿eso es normal?, no quiero pensar que me este engañando el nunca haría eso pero esos días que se va son los días en los que puede pasar más tiempo conmigo y el no tiene tanto trabajo" dijo dudosa "si alguien se entera de esto el chisme estará en todas las noticias, y marchara la imagen de nuestros apellidos" se lamento "pero confío en ti no se lo dirás a nadie ¿no?" 

"Mis labios están sellados Susana" dijo andromaca

Luego de eso Susana empezó a fantasear con que podían ser mejores amigas, viajar, hacer citas dobles y Andy sole le dió una sonrisa.

..........

Por otro lado Nicky estaba escuchando la conversación de dos hombres a escondidas resultaba que el hermano de un camarero llevaba al tipo que estaban buscando a una ciudad cerca de donde estaban y el tipo viajaba siempre a París, hablaban de un posible engañó una amante Omega de buena familia y Nicky se fue del lugar con una pequeña sonrisa consiguió algo de información.

..............

Joe maldecia su suerte tuvo que sentarse a hablar con un señor despreciable para su gusto que no paraba de señalar a las omegas del salón diciendo lo bien que se veían y compartiendo con Joe lo que les quisiera hacer si no tuviera esposa 

"Pero claro tu prometida no está tan mal José, sin duda una belleza europea" menciono mirando en dirección donde estaban su esposa y andromaca "Tuviste que darle algo grande al padre de esa preciosura para que te dé su mano" esto eran una de las cosas que molestaba a Joe, que las personas no vean a los omegas como algo más que accesorios que puedes vender o intercambiar, cuando su amado Nicoló era lo mejor que le pudo pasar ese italiano que le robó el corazón, con su sonrisa que brillaba más que el sol..... Se dió cuenta que Germán lo estaba mirando esperando una respuesta 

"Si no fue nada barata" respondió lo que le dijo Nile antes de entrar en la misión "sin duda que mi padre haya sido amigo de su padre ayudo" ahora era el momento en el que tenía que sacar información "bueno aunque todo no es color de rosas" suspiro 

"¿Porque no? Son jóvenes, guapos, tienen dinero y posiblemente viendo a tu prometida podrán tener muchos cachorros"

"Es eso, no quiero que esté embarazada tan pronto pero ambos queremos ser padres, tal vez adoptemos pero no conocemos a nadie de confianza"

"Amigo yo puedo ayudarte con eso, aunque no será barato" dijo y Joe pudo notar la codicia en sus ojos 

"Cualquier costo, no me importa" dijo Joe

"Ten contáctame, deja a tu prometida no es un lugar para una damisela" Joe iba a decirle que esa "prometida" podía romperle la cara pero no lo mencionó y acepto la tarjeta que le ofrecieron "hablando de otra cosa, ¿has visto a los hombres omegas? No están nada mal, ví uno hace unos momentos...." Seguía hablando mientras Joe se contenía para no golpearlo en ese momento

En otra parte

Nile tenía un mal presentimiento, y a juzgar como los demás se miraban entre ellos, también lo pensaban no tuvieron tiempo a reunirse cuando se escuchó una gran explosión, si Nile no se equivocaba era desde el baño de mujeres 

Varios hombres entraban, las mesas se voltearon y comenzó un tiroteo, ella actuó rápido y logro sacar a los niños sin ninguna herida solo el susto 

Nicky se reunió con Joe y después de ayudar a algunas personas mientras salian. En el auto los esperaba Nile 

"¿y Andy?" Pregunto Nile

"¿No estaba contigo?" Respondieron casi a coro, y ahí fue cuando el mal presentimiento creció

Nile corrió por todo el edificio buscando una señal de Andy, ninguno se iba a quedar atrás y no iban a dejar a un Andy mortal en medio de un tiroteo. Cuando la encontró estaba en el suelo con una bala en el brazo y una en el lado izquierdo del vientre casi el mismo lugar donde le disparó Booker meses atrás, estaba con la esposa del narcotráficante usando una mesa de escudo 

"Adriana, ¿estás conmigo?" Pregunto Nile algo desesperada Andy estaba más pálida de lo normal y no podía usar su nombre porque estaba con una mujer

"Claro chico, ¿Con quién mas estaría?" Trato de bromear pero comenzó a toser 

"Bien bien, está mal pero no tan mal" arranco una manga de su traje de camarera y lo amarró al brazo de Andy para detener el sangrado "¿Te puedes parar?" Dijo parándose y extendiendo la mano a Andy la cual la aparto en burla y se paró algo temblorosa parecía que se estaba por caer por lo que Nile se puso a su lado rápidamente y pasó su brazo por la cintura de Andy " vamos los chicos están cerca" dijo ignorando a la mujer que estaba a su lado pero era porque Andy su líder se estaba muriendo "Ella estará bien" dijo rápidamente

"Adiós Susana" se despidió Andy, Nile no podía decir un número acercado a la cantidad de personas de las que Andy se tuvo que despedir para siempre y si no se apuraba ella entraría en la lista

Entraron al auto rápidamente, Nicky fue el que se sentó al lado de Andromaca en el asiento trasero, Joe estaba al volante habían echo una mini pelea sobre quién iría con Andy pero Nicky ganó el lugar cuando sin decir una palabra se sentó al lado de Andy dejando a los otros dos adelante 

Andy perdía cada vez más sangre Joe conducía lo suficientemente rápido para no llamar la atención

"Joe .....ve más lento" grupo Andy " no quiero morir porque chocaste el auto" se las arreglo para decir antes de empezar a toser de nuevo, y Nicky la abrazo Nile sostuvo una de sus manos y Joe poso una de sus manos en su pierna todos estaban al borde de las lágrimas Andy se estaba llendo

"Je así no esperaba morir" se escuchó muy bajo caso un susurro lo que intento ser una broma termino siendo lo que hizo que todos comenzarán a llorar

"Andy tu puedes seguir viva, no puedes dejarnos" dijo Nile 

"Jefe tiene que intentarlo" Joe la miro casi suplicante todos sabían que cuando era tu hora era tu hora pero Andy la persona más vieja del mundo, el primer inmortal, una guerrera eterna no podía morir en el asiento de un auto y más importante no podía dejarlos

"Los amo" soltó, sonó rasposo y se notaba el esfuerzo que hizo para decirlo y poco a poco se le cerraron los ojos

Todos en el auto quedaron estáticos ¿Eso fue todo? ¿Así terminaba la historia de su mentor? ¿Su amiga? ¿Su hermana? 

Nile no lo podía se había encariñado con el ex inmortal tanto que ahora sentía como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de su corazón, Joe comenzó a conducir más lento por miedo a que sus lágrimas le impidan ver bien el camino, Nicky abrazo el cuerpo de Andy muy fuerte

Pasaron 5 minutos o 10 Nile no lo podía decir con claridad pero un gruñido se escuchó desde el asiento trasero pero solo era Andy,...... espera ¡¡¡¿¿Andy??!!! 

"¿Hermana?" Nicky pregunto sin creerse lo mientras una sonrisa crece en su rostro y abrazaba más fuerte a un Andy que se estaba quejando 

"¿Que hiciste Andy? ¿coqueteaste con la muerte y te dejo seguir viviendo?" Dijo en broma mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas que seguían cayendo yparando el auto 

"Conociendo a Andy seguro la amenazó" dijo Nile mirando con cariño a la mujer la cual últimamente no la dejaba dormir porque aparecía en sus pensamientos

"No tengo la menor idea" bufo Andy de volviendo el abrazo a Nicky no sabía cómo estaba viva pero no se iba a quejar tenía más tiempo con su familia y eso era lo importante


	2. El reencuentro parte 1

Esa noche juntaron las camas y durmieron todos juntos por miedo de que todo halla sido un sueño y Andy siguiera muerta  
Andromaca estaba entre medio de Nilo y Nicky, Joe estaba abrazando a Nicky

A la mañana siguiente  
\- "¿Estás segura de continuar esto? No sabemos si volvió del todo tu inmortalidad" Nile intentaba convencer a Andy de que no valla a la misión o que por lo menos use el chaleco Anti balas 

\- "Voy a ir igual, inmortalidad o no esos niños necesitan ayuda" respondió Andy afilando su labris

-"Nunca dije que no, pero Joe, Nicky y yo podemos encargarnos del asunto" respondió Nile algo molesta la mujer delante de ella era bastante terca "puedes ir si usas el chaleco"

\- "Puedo con o sin el me las arregle bien si el en el pasado" dijo simplemente

\- "Pero eras inmortal, ahora no es muy seguro"

\- "Cuando tenía 14 era bastante mortal" bufo Andy " y gane mi primera guerra junto a mis hermanas y mi madre" Andy frunció el seño mientras miraba un punto fijo detrás de Nile "Recuerdo a mi madre, a mis hermanas a mi tribu" dijo Andy mirando a Nile ahora y sonrió con los ojos lagrimosos " creí que no los recordaría más" Nile noto que en su molestia había soltado sus feromonas que no habían tenido efecto en Andy la cual simplemente no le afectaban, rápidamente se relajo y se sentó al lado de Andy la cual parecía estar recordando más cosas, ver su cara de pura concentración la ayudo a relajarse se preguntaba cuántas cosas recordaba ¿será por lo de su muerte? No lo sabe y duda tener alguna ve una respuesta a eso

Nile se quedó en silencio mientras miraba a Andy, la cual había comenzado a llorar mientras murmuraba "no....no... Quynh.....no se la lleven" llegó al recuerdo de cuando la separaron de su amor, la otra mitad de su alma y Nile no sabía que hacer sabía que no le gustaban los abrazos pero no sabía si en este momento sería la excepción así que solamente extendió su mano para agarrar la de Andy 

"Sabes" dijo Nile "A Quynh supongo que le gustaría que seas cuidadosa" dijo Nile mirando a los ojos a Andy esperando una respuesta después de un tiempo cuando creyó que ya no le iban a responder escucho un pequeño "Si"

...............

En otro lado de la casa Nicky estaba cortando unas zanahorias, junto con pimientos, tomates y otras verduras porque había decidido cocinar espagueti con salsa Joe estaba a su lado mirándolo y hablándole de lo hermoso que se veía ese dia 

"Eres un idólatra" dijo Nicky mientras le sonreia

"Por ti mi amor sería lo que sea con tal de ver tu hermosa sonrisa" dijo Joe en árabe mientras miraba con adoración al hombre a su lado 

"Si van a cojer esperen hasta después de comer" les gritó Andy desde el otro piso

"Vulgar" le grito Nicky mientras soltaba una carcajada

Después de unos segundos de silencio "Sabes estaba pensando en Booker.."

"Amore mio, non voglio parlare di lui" susurro Nicky a su amado

"ma.." trato de decir Joe pero cuando vio la mirada que le dirigió Nicky decidió no tocar el tema 

Cenaron y se fueron a dormir, Nicky con Joe y Andy con Nile en la misma habitación solo que en camas separadas en ambiente algo tenso por la misión del otro día y por esa razón cuando Nile se desperto con un grito ahogado decidió no despertar a nadie pero la pregunta quedó en su cabeza ¿Quynh se libero y mato a Booker?¿O solo es si cabeza jugando con ella? 

Al otro día~

La misión salió bien, solo murieron Nile y Joe una vez lograron liberar a todos los niños y Joe disfruto matando al jefe del cartel 

Están en Francia, caminando por La Duna de Pilat cerca del Atlántico, ya estaba oscureciendo por lo que no se encontraron a ningún turista

Pero cuando una sombra se veía a los lejos Nile no pudo creer la suerte que tenían parecía que alguien se les había escapado

Todos sacaron sus armas y apuntaron, aunque podría ser un simple turista perdido 

Andy hizo una señal para que Nile baje el arma y ella misma estaba guardando la de ella, por lo que las dos se acercaron a la figura que no se veía bien por la oscuridad. Nicky y Joe se quedaron atrás todavía apuntado para intervenir si las cosas se ponían feas. Al acercarse Nile apunto con la linterna a la persona y casi la suelta cuando reconoció quien era la persona frente a ella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Amore mio, non voglio parlare di lui" Amor mío, no quiero hablar de el  
> "Ma" Pero
> 
> Espero que les esté gustando la historia :)


	3. El reencuentro parte 2

"¡Booker!" Gritaron el Nilo y Andy casi al mismo tiempo, bueno Nile estaba contenta y Andy le disparó en la pierna " ¿¡Andy porque hiciste eso!?" Le gritó Nile a su compañera "¿Que? Me asustó" cuéntale eso a tu abuela pensó Nile mientras veía a su hermano en el suelo el cual grupo mientras la herida se curaba 

"¿Todo bien Booker? Me debías una" dijo Andy en burla mientras se agachaba para poder abrazar a su hermano menor 

"Está bien, no dolió tanto jefe" dijo Booker con una sonrisa la cual vaciló en un momento "aunque no vine solo"

"Andromaca" se escuchó el susurro peligroso

"¿Quynh?" La pregunta llego desde el líder

"Sebastien" murmuraron con odio

"Nicoló" se escuchó decir a alguien arrepentido

"Y yo soy Joe y ella Nile" Dijo Yusuf tratando de bromear con el tema

"Quynh yo..." Trataba de hablar Andy mirando a su amante después de 500 años "yo...lo siento" nunca fue buena para las palabras de todos modos, bajo la mirada mientras su vista comenzaba a ponerse borrosa por las lágrimas, quería con toda su alma abrazar a Quynh pero sabía que no era lo mejor

"Mi corazón ¿500 años separadas y solo dices eso?" Su voz seguía siendo baja, lo suficiente para hacer correr hasta el más valiente "¡Te rendiste! Me dejaste morir ahí abajo para encontrar mi final una y otra vez por 500 malditos años!" Le gritó con veneno en la voz 

Andy estaba de rodillas en el suelo no pudo mantenerse en pie lo suficiente, miraba el suelo se negaba a ver el rostro de su esposa porque sabía que eso le destruiría "Quynh..... por favor, no me odies te busque,.... lo hicimos 250 años pero después Nicoló se quedó atrapado en el océano por 1 semana no podía perderlo, no hubiera soportado perder a otro" dijo mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos "No hay día que me arrepienta de romper mi promesa..."

Nile miraba la escena lo suficientemente cerca para controlar si algo se salía de control pero lo suficientemente lejos para darles privacidad era la primera vez que veía a Andy tan vulnerable y menos estar de rodillas por alguien, le dolía lo que presenciaba a lo lejos vio como Joe estaba igual que ella presenciando una pelea entre Nicky y Booker bueno solo era Nicky, ya que su otro hermano parecía estar casi tan roto como Andy a su lado.

"No es suficiente" dijo Quynh mirando a Andy "Mírame por amor a Guan Yin" ahí fue cuando Andromaca levanto la vista y la miro, Nile casi se alegra de que los ojos de Quynh se suavizen un poco antes de volver a su mirada dura "escuché que eras mortal"

"No se si lo soy" dijo Andy dudosa

Después de unos segundos pensando Quynh dijo "¿Me darías tu vida?" 

"Te daría una y todas las que me quedan, sin importar que una sea la última" pronunció Andy sin dudar

Ok Nile tenía miedo ahora

.......

En otra parte más alejada 

"Por amor a dios" Nicky estaba soltando otras maldiciones en Genovés "Porque lo hiciste Booker", Nicoló puede ser el más amable pero nadie podía negar que cuando estaba enojado te podía hacer sentir como la peor persona del mundo 

"Ya lo sabes" murmuró Booker mirando el piso " Mi familia, la soledad, el dolor Nicoló no podía seguir con esto" dijo entre lágrimas "vivía en la miseria, Andy era la única persona que quizás entendería lo que sentía y ella quería encontrar el final y yo solo.... No quería que ella sufra, yo tampoco quería sufrir" miro el piso, su pantalón estaba con sangre de cuando le habían disparado

"No es escusa Sebastien, ¿Porque no lo dijiste? Teníamos algo y fue como si lo hubieras tirando a la basura, se sintió como si lo hubieras echo, ¿nosotros no somos tu familia también? Todos estamos intentando sobrellevar el no poder morir estuvimos años solos, Andy incluso estuvo más tiempo sola que acompañada. Pero nosotros decidimos que hacer con el dolor" Nicky miro a Booker fijamente "Confíe en ti y nos traicionaste" dijo tan fríamente que Booker sintió un escalofrío

"Y me arrepiento cada segundo de mi vida de haberlo echo" dijo Booker tan tristemente que Yusuf sintió una punzada en el corazón

Precensiaba una de las peores escenas que vio en su vida, su amado peliando con el hombre que comenzaba a ver con tanto cariño como para ser su amante, pero la traición los separó a los tres y aunque Nicky no lo diga, lloro por ello. A lo lejos pudo ver cómo Nile estaba igual de mal que el, sus hermanas enfrentadas, Andy de rodillas llorando solo la vio 1 vez tan vulnerable antes, cuando perdieron a Quynh.

............

Todo paso tan rápido Quynh se acercó a Andy y cuando se reflejó la luz de las linternas Andy parecía saber que iba a pasar por eso no grito cuando el cuchillo atravesó su pecho, si no hubiera Sido por el gruñido de dolor Nicky y Booker no hubieran dejado su conversación

"No!" Nile reacciono primero y corrió hacia la mujer que ahora se desangraba en la arena 

"Joder" Nile maldecia mientras agarraba una de las manos de Andy, todavía estaba la posibilidad de que está fuera su última muerte, y cuando paso 1 minuto y Andy no se curaba todo apuntaba a que llegó su hora 

"¡Hermana!" "¡Andy!" Se escucharon los gritos y todos estaban alrededor de una andromaca inmóvil 

"Habibi" suplico Yusuf mirando a Nicky "este no es el final cierto?" Mientras la lágrimas caían de sus ojos 

"No lo sé amore mio" dijo Nicky abrazando a Yusuf

Andy estaba pálida, ningún signo de querer revivir

Yusuf, Nicky y Booker (Porque Nicky no estaba de humor para peliar) estaban abrazados consolandose mutuamente. Quynh parecía en una pelea mental sobre lo que pasó pero de apoco se notaba como la ira y la locura de sus ojos se iban apagando. Nile bueno ella esperaba que fuera como en el auto.  
Pero a medida que pasaban los minutos y se hizo una hora la verdad era inevitable habían perdido a Andy

Habían cubierto a Andy con una manta que Nicky tenía en su mochila 

Y simplemente la miraron, ninguno soportaba ver la cara del primer inmortal, todos se sentían como si le hubieran fallado. Nadie le dijo nada a Quynh, Andy fue la que le concedió su última vida y ellos iban a respetarlo 

Las horas seguían pasando estaba por amanecer

"Los turistas deben llegar en una hora o dos" murmuró Yusuf. Todos entendieron tenían que moverse pero nadie se animaba

Booker dió el primer paso, se levantó y se acercó al cuerpo como para levantarlo pero justo el cadáver se levantó y de la sorpresa Booker sio in salto hacia atrás callendose junto a Joe que estaba detrás de el sobre el pobre Nicky que quedó aplastado

"Joder" se escuchó una voz ronca "que?.. Me iban a enterar?" Se escuchó el sonido ronco de una risa, y Andy se sacó la manta de encima "Creo que volví" antes de pudiera hacer otra cosa Quynh la abrazo empujando a Nile que estaba al lado de Andy en el camino

"Si me asustas así de nuevo lo vas a lamentar andromaca" dijo Quynh mientras besaba a Andy en los labios. Nile también abrazo a Andromaca después de mirar mal a Quynh por haberla empujado "Nos diste un gran susto ahí" dijo secándose las lágrimas "Creo que podría besarte de la alegría" Andy se enconjio de hombros y la beso fue corto pero Nile casi se desmaya en ese momento.

"Valla jefe, estás arranzando en el campo" Dijo Joe con una sonrisa

"Vengan" dijo Andy extendiendo su brazo. Los chicos casi se tropezaron entre ellos por ir a abrazar a Andy lo mas rápido que pudieron

"Crei que había sido el final" murmuró Nicky tristemente

"No te dejare así de fácil Nico, tendrás que esforzarte en desaserte de mi" dijo Andy sonriendo mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo pero esta vez por la conmoción

Después de unos minutos el sol estaba saliendo "¿Pueden dejar de tocar a mi Andromaca?" Dijo de repente Quynh

Los chicos dejaron de abrazarse y ordenaron las cosas para marcharse sin dejar rastro, Nile miro por un momento a Quynh y a Andy que seguían abrazadas sin querer soltarse.

A lo lejos vio a Booker y Nicky hablando, tal vez su pequeña familia iba a sanarse

"

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, pronto actualizare


End file.
